too_many_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
「ゆめうつつ」
「ゆめうつつ」(Dream) Part 1. She swung as hard as she could. Despite her efforts, the sword left her hand and went flying across the room. "Master of swords." said Stacia. She scoffed. "Sure." "Hey!" protested Aku. "I'm still learning. They said I had the potential to become that. I'm not even sure I want to, anyway." She laughed. "I'm just messing with you." Stacia picked up the sword and handed it to her. "Want to have another go?" Aku raised it, ready for another attempt. "I think I'm ready for a break." She sat down on the ground and laid her sword next to her. '' ''The sound of a door opening echoed across the room, and the two of them looked up. "Keiji!" Stacia got up and flung herself on him. "Ready to go?" he asked. "I've got the car ready." Aku walked up behind them. "Already?" She glanced up at the clock on the wall. "Yeah, sorry. Meetings are 'important', I guess. I don't like it anymore than you do." Keiji fidgeted with the keys in his hand and turned back to Stacia. "We're going to be late." "Okay..." She gave Aku a quick hug. "I'll stop by later, okay?" "Okay. Thanks for helping me." "No problem!" They left, hand in hand, and Aku stared after them. Part 2. She awoke to the sound of a steady beeping. Voices intermingled all around her and she tried to cover her ears- only, her arms refused to move. "She's awake!" She tried to open her eyes, sit up, brush her hair out of her eyes, anything- but nothing happened. There was a sharp pain in her arm. Her fingers went numb. "Stacia. Don't panic. You'll be able to move in a minute." Stacia. Is that my name? Her eyes snapped open. The brightness of the overhead lights blinded her, and she raised a hand to shield herself. Her eyes adjusted, and she saw a nurse was bending over her. Watching. A question formed in her throat, but her voice wouldn't say it. Stacia closed her eyes again. She was so tired... "You have to stay awake." protested the voice, in the back of her mind. She couldn't stay awake. The last thing she heard was a long and loud beep. Part 3. The portal dropped her onto a hard surface. She quickly closed her wings and righted herself, taking in her surroundings. The top of a building... A boy stood on the edge. Arms slightly outward, ready to step off. She recognized him. She recognized the way his hair curled slightly in the back, and the way he stood. Her mind screamed out, yet she couldn't figure out who it was. "Hey!" she cried. He flinched. Stepped backwards, and turned around. "M-mom?" It was then that she saw it. She saw herself in his eyes. "Takumi?" "I haven't heard that name since..." he trailed off, thoughts moving back to his sister and the past. He looked at her for a moment, then turned back to the edge. He stepped back onto it and resumed his previous position. "W-what are you doing?" She ran up behind him, ready to grab him off. He looked back at her angrily, and stepped off the edge. Stacia, in a split second, spread her wings and grabbed him out of the air. She set him down, away from where he was. "Great. What did you do that for?" "You're my son. I can't just let you die." Gallery 87.PNG Category:Literature